Kaotic Valentine
by JJMAN65
Summary: It's Valentine Day in Skylands. Watch what happen when Kaos tries to sabotage a date between a Skylander and Eon's Apprentice Portal Master.


Hey everyone. This is just a fanfic idead I had for Valentine's Day, but I didn't finish it until Sunday. Better late than never I always say. **R&amp;R**

**Disclaimer: Skylanders and all of it's related characters are owned by Activision. Cosmo is the only thing I own as he is my OC.**

* * *

"Step right up folks! The grand reopening of Cutthroat Carnival is today! And remember, cute couples get in free!"

It was Valentine's Day in the world of Skylands and everyone was celebrating the special day. The adventurous Jess Le Grand bought the Cutthroat Carnival from Captain Dreadbeard and decided to fix up the place. The only difficult part was getting rid of Dreadbeard's former lackeys.

"Ooh! And these two are definitely cute in my book!" Jess Le Grand smiled. "I'm honored to have a **Skylander** and the Apprentice Portal Master here today."

Roller Brawl and Cosmo walked into the theme park, all eyes on the two of them. Probably because Jess said that Cosmo was a portal master and no mabu has ever seen any of the Skylanders go on a date with Master Eon. Or they were surprised Cosmo was a portal master at his age. Though how Cosmo and Roller Brawl made plans for a date is quite funny.

Spyro the Dragon noticed the many times Cosmo tried to ask Roller Brawl to go out with him. However, the young portal master was too nervous or shy to ask "would you like to go on a date?" And another time he sent the undead Skylander gifts, but Déjà vu' was the one to receive them. So to help him out, Spyro suggested everyone put their name in two separate ballets and whomever names get pulled by Buzz go on a date with each other for Valetine's Day.

"Maybe I should've worn a disguise?" Cosmo asked, crept out by the mabu's staring. It really wasn't the staring, but some of the mabu had were grinning creepy, really creepy. Then again, some mabu just looked like that.

"Oh just ignore them Cosmo," Roller Brawl reassured. "It's Valentine's Day! You're on a date with me, not-

Roller Brawl took a glance at the mabu and noticed that they were giving off a creepy look. She began to move faster with Cosmo in arm.

"Maybe we should move a bit faster."

"Right." Cosmo agreed, trying to keep his hat from falling off.

* * *

In the sky hiding behind the clouds was a floating fortress spying on the world below. Inside of the fortress were skylands number one villain, Kaos, and his troll butler Glumshanks. The two of them were spying on everyone celebrating Valentine's Day at Cutthroat Carnival.

Now Kaos hates Valentine's Day. This all goes back to when he was a teenager at an evil school in the Outlands. No girl wanted to dance with him at all. Reasons for this included his: body ordor, his irritating voice, his childlike whining, and of course his brothers were far more handsome than him. Not to mention they hand locks of slick blonde hair.

What caught Kaos' attention the most was Roller Brawl and Cosmo. The undead Skylander made Kaos experience love at first sight for the first time. It was at a Roller Derby match where he snuck in behind the scenes and tried to force the Skylander into being his empress. What the dark portal master didn't count on were Roll's older brothers whom were about to knock Kaos the heck out for messing with their baby sister. The aftermath had Kaos kidnapping her brothers and leaving Roller Brawl to join the Skylanders to find them one day.

"Oh look at those two Glumshanks!" Kaos gawked, covering his mouth as if to throw up. "Holding hands, laughing, whispering in one another's ears…" His voice rose in anger, "It makes me sick!"

"In all due respect lord Kaos," Glumshanks began to ask. "What exactly is the point of this?"

Kaos faced Glumshanks, agitated look on his face. "To teach that Skylander why you never say turn down Kaos! That's why you and I are going to ruin miss twilight's and portal poster's little "**date**".

Glumshanks sighed quietly. "I can already see where this is going."

* * *

Back at the park, Cosmo and Roller Brawl were looking at a map of the carnival. Unknown to them were Kaos and Glumshanks hiding in the bushes nearby.

"Want to ride the Pirate Seas' Roller Coaster?" Cosmo asked, hoping for a yes. "I heard it goes extremely fast."

"But don't you get motion sickness easily?" Roller Brawl asked, not liking the idea of seeing barf fly everywhere.

Cosmo nodded. "What? No. That happened because I let Flynn talk me into an enchilada eating contest. Worst decision I ever made by the way."

"Well in that case," Roller Brawl wrapped her arms into Cosmo's. "Lead the way."

In the bushes, Kaos and Glumshanks overheard everything. The evil portal master snickered with delight.

"The Roller Coaster, an obvious choice, but nevertheless an easy place to sabotage a date!"

"So what's the plan lord Kaos?" Glumshanks asked.

* * *

"Woohoo!"

Everyone on the Roller Coaster were screaming for joy as they went up, down, fast, and slowly climbing up again.

Cosmo remembered that most theme parks usually had camera's installed on the Roller Coasters to catch the reactions of people riding. While the ride was going up the ramp slowly, he took off his hat and Roll's helmet off her head.

The undead vampire raised an eyebrow at him. "Cosmo! You know I don't like it when people touch my helmet…"

The young portal master had forgot about that. He felt nervous when Roller Brawl gave him a death glare. "Maybe this once you can make an exception? Just for the photo on this Roller Coaster?"

Roller Brawl was about to put her helmet back on, but she had a funny idea. "Oh, what the hay. And I thought I was going to have to loosen you up a little and here you go doing it to me. By the way, may I choose our last ride in addition to our second?"

"Sure thing!" Cosmo smiled as they reached the ride's peak. He was oblivious to Roller Brawls sly smirk.

Up above the Roller Coaster in the sky, Kaos was getting ready to dive into the seat. No parachute or glider was on him. He was doing this from his sky bike he borrowed from his mother.

"Lord Kaos are you sure this is wise?" Glumshanks asked, actually worried for his masters safety. "This is a bit extreme."

Kaos rolled his eyes. "Yes you fool! If I had a parachute or glider I would attract too much attention to myself." Kaos put his hands together and bent down. "And here comes Kaos!"

The runt of a villain jumped off the bike just as the Roller Coaster reached its peak. He landed in a seat with a loud thud. He laughed manically with his eyes closed.

"Hahahaha! Now I got you two right where I want you!"

"Eww! It's Kaos!"

The evil portal master winced at that voice. It didn't sound like Roller Brawl and it definitely wasn't the portal master. He looked to see **a familiar fairy with blue hair and a red midriff dress**.

"But if you're here…" Kaos began, turning to his left slowly. "Then who…"

Kaos saw that on his right was a Hood Sickle. And not just any Hood Sickle; this **Hood Sickle helped the Skylanders defeat him during the whole Doom Raider mess**. And the undead executioner didn't look happy that his date was interrupted.

* * *

After the ride was over, Cosmo and Roller Brawl walked out and looked at the photos they received. Both of them were laughing at how the high speed of the ride messed up their hair.

"And this is why I always were a helmet," Roller Brawl giggled, looking at the photo of her hair sticking straight up.

"We kind of look like _troll dolls_," Cosmo giggled as well. He saw that Roller Brawl didn't get the joke. "They're Earth toys with hair that sticks straight up. They look nothing like the trolls here."

"O-Kay," Roller Brawl answered flatly. "Now let's go on to our next location!"

"Which is?" Cosmo asked.

Roller Brawl opened up a map to show him. "Captain Frightbeard's Phantom Tide Fun House! Full of the scariest statues of the undead creatures in Skylands!"

Cosmo wasn't so sure about this. A haunted house on Valentine's Day? It doesn't even sound right. "Are you sure about that Roll? I mean that's kind of weird for Valentine's-

Roller Brawl closed her eyes and held Cosmo's hands together. She opened her eyes slowly and gazed into Cosmo's eyes, like a puppy dog. The young portal master blushed and was getting nervous like the times he tried to ask her out. He could feel his heart melting in his chest

"Uh….uh maybe a haunted pirate ship wouldn't be so bad," Cosmo stuttered.

* * *

Hiding by a fake tombstone, Kaos and Glumshanks watched as Roller Brawl, Cosmo, and other Skyland residents walked into the haunted house. He rubbed his and snickered at the thought of not just ruining his enemies date, but more innocent souls.

"Time for Operation: Scare'em till they wet'em!" Kaos whispered to the troll.

Inside the haunted house, Cosmo and Roller Brawl checked out the trick mirror room. It was always funny to look into them and see your body in many forms.

"I hate to admit it, but this is the only attraction Jess didn't get right," Roller Brawl said, looking around. "You would think a ride called the "**Phantom Tide**" would be scarier than this."

Cosmo was about to say something until smoke filled the room and an evil laughter roared everywhere.

"By the ancients!" a mabu yelled. "What's going on here?"

Suddenly, a tall, lanky mummy with pointed ears started creeping up on the mabu. The furry critters panicked and ran for their lives.

Hahahahahahahaha!

"Okay, I take what I said back!" Roller Brawl exclaimed, hands on her hips. "This place is starting to excite me!"

"If that's true, why don't you dump your little boyfriend and hang out with a real portal master like mui!"

Suddenly, Kaos' face showed up on every mirror in the room. The two heroes were surrounded. The dark portal master then proceeded to laugh at them.

"Uh! Why are you here Kaos!?" Roller Brawl asked, pointing at the evildoer. "Are you taking a wilikin out on a date or something?"

"Or a manikin." Cosmo chimed in.

"You would like to know, wouldn't you Roller Doll!" Kaos smirked. 'But no. Since you burned a hole in my heart all those years ago…"

All of the mirrors but, one changed to a symbol of the fire element. "Get ready to fry!"

A barrage of flames engulfed the room (and surprisingly nothing caught on fire). Kaos laughed as he thought he heard Roller Brawl's scream. To his surprise though, a scythe was thrown right at the mirror he hid behind.

"A scythe?" Kaos pondered picking it up. "Where in Skylands did this…"

The evil portal master looked up to see Hood Sickle cracking his knuckles. He gulped as the undead being snatched his scythe back.

"You burnt my girlfriend's hair!" Hood Sickle yelled, pointing to a now burnt Persephone.

Kaos tried to run away, but Hood Sickle grabbed the little man by his hood.

* * *

"This is the ride you picked for last?"

"Yep. Surprised?"

"Um, yes!"

"Let's just hope Kaos isn't around. I thought I saw a Hood Sickle menacing him as we left."

The two hopped into a boat to ride the **Tunnel of Love**. It was actually a remolded version of the ride from the **Tech Theme Park**. Cosmo recalled Sonic Boom saying the ride was fun if you ignored the Stump Demons, Chompies, and Trolls that occupied it at that time.

"Cosmo?" Roller Brawl called to the portal master. "Was there a camera sign for this ride?"

"I think so," Cosmo answered, a little confused by the question. "Why do you ask?"

Roller Brawl smiled. "Oh, no reason. Just wondering."

In the part of the ride where the electronic signs were placed, Kaos and Glumshanks hid in incognito to try one more plan of sabotage. The dark portal master, however, was badly injured from the beatings Hood Sickle unleashed on him. You see that fellow doesn't enjoy people messing with his girlfriend.

"Lord Kaos, I think you should…" Glumshanks stopped talking when Kaos gritted his teeth at the troll.

"When those two come around the corner...," Kaos began, talking through grit teeth. "You grab the kid and I steal his kiss from that undead punk!"

"How do you know they're going to kiss master?," Glumshanks asked. "Not everyone kisses in the…"

"Shut up fool!" Kaos shushed the troll. "Here they come! Uh, I can hear those two smacking lips already!"

Just as the boat was in range and about to enter the dark section of the ride, Kaos and Glumshanks made the jump. The troll pulled what he hoped was Cosmo into the water just as Kaos pushed his lips onto who he thought was Roller Brawl.

"Muhahahahaha!" Kaos laughed, waving his hands in the air. "How does it feel to get a Kaos Kiss Skylander!"

"Kkk… KAOS!"

The dark portal master whimpered like a sad puppy as the ride came to an end and he could he who was next to him in the light. It was Persephone, not Roller Brawl. Then his whimper turned into a satisfied grin. "You know, that was actually nice. Real nice."

"Just wait till Hood Sickle gets you again!" Persephone screamed trying to wash of Kaos germs from her lip.

Kaos laughed, snatching a photo from the photo booth and walking toward the exit. "Oh like he'll find me this time! We left him way back in the ride. Haha!"

Poof!

Suddeny, Hood Sickle appeared before Kaos by his teleportation powers. He held Glumshanks in his left hand and he was furious with Kaos. The dark portal master felt like he was about to wet himself.

"A third time huh?" Hood Sickle asked as he tossed Glumshanks like a rag doll. "You really have a death wish."

"But nothing happened this time!" Kaos wailed, waving his hands frantically.

"He kissed me!" yelled Persephone, holding herself in embarrassment.

"You have no proof pixie brain!" Kaos barked back. He felt the photo be snatched from his hand.

Hood Sickle looked over the photo and dropped it. Kaos bit his fingers in fear.

"Okay. You get option one or option two," Hood Sickle offered. "Option one: I beat you with my bare hands. Option 2: I bet slice and dice you with my scythe."

"Or option 3: he does both!" yelled Persephone.

Hood Sickle gave her a thumbs up. "Good idea baby!"

"By the Ancients why me!" Kaos thought as he prepared for the pain.

* * *

Back at the Skylanders Academy, the Skylanders decided to talk about their Valentine's Day… day. Some enjoyed their time like Blastermind and Gearshift, but some like Lightning Rod and Hex had no fun at all.

Even though Cosmo had a great time with Roller Brawl, he was a little embarrassed with what she did in the Tunnel of Love yet he was happy all the same. He saw Spyro, Gill Grunt, Trigger Happy, and Stealth Elf walking up to him.

"So," Spyro began, elbowing his friend. "How was it Cosmo?"

Trigger Happy jumped up and down excitedly. "Yeah, yeah! Tell us the deeds!"

"Well we went to Cutthroat Carnival and we actually got in free." Cosmo started.

"Jess Le Grand had the cute couple thing going on to that correct?" Stealth Elf asked. If she wasn't wearing a mask she would be smirking.

Cosmo continued. "Kaos tried to ruin our fun, he kissed Peresphone in the Tunnel of Love, and as we speak that same Hood Sickle who helped us defeat the Doom Raiders is probably knocking him out right as we speak."

"Well, it seemed like you had an interesting time," Gill Grunt said, wishing he could've seen that.

Spyro looked over to the crowd of Skylanders in the main lobby. "So what's Roller Brawl showing everyone?"

Cosmo blushed really hard and waved his hands in front of Spyro. "Nothing. She's just talking about Hood Sickle and Kaos!"

"Or you can see for yourself!"

Roller Brawl skated up to the group behind Cosmo, startling him. She handed Gill Grunt the picture and the five Skylanders began to giggle at their portal master. In response, he pulled his hat down to cover his red face and sat down with his head in his knees.

Roller Brawl sat next to him. "Despite Kaos' meddling, I still had a great time."

Cosmo lifted up his hat so she could see his smiling face. "Me to."


End file.
